1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface light emission apparatus, for example, a surface light emission apparatus used as the backlight for liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the surface light emission apparatus constituted from a plurality of light emitting diodes have been developed, and has come to be widely used as the backlight for liquid crystal display of relatively small size in such applications as cellular phones. Research and development efforts have also been made to commercialize a backlight constituted from light emitting diodes for a very large liquid crystal display panel for television receiver.
However, while a backlight constituted from light emitting diodes used in a very large liquid crystal display panel for television has an advantage of wide range of color reproduction, it has a problem of unevenness in luminance distribution which makes it difficult to achieve surface light emission with uniform luminance.